


Stay Quiet.

by BGee93



Series: Kink Meme Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, anon request, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Anon Request from a Kink Meme on Tumblr.Kink Meme





	Stay Quiet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr-Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr-Anon).



“Better be quiet or they’ll hear you,” his nails dug into the blanket across his lap tightly as Iwaizumi’s thumb slowly swirled over the slick tip of his erection, spreading the precum over it before giving him an agonizingly slow drag of his calloused hand down the length. The movie had barely been going for ten minutes when Iwaizumi had shifted close enough to slip his hand under Oikawa’s, thankfully, poofy blanket he’d stolen off his bed before getting comfy and then under his loose sweats. The fluff inside the material hid most of the movement of Iwaizumi’s hand as he jerked Oikawa off, their friends Mattsun and Makki sitting in front of them not even two feet away.

“So-o, mean Iwa-chah hn,” the words we’re stuttered and breathed out louder than he’d meant to, Makki glancing back at them for a second until something loud drew his attention back towards the screen before he could question the statement. Iwaizumi gave his cock a quick squeeze at the base, cutting off the building burning sensation in his lower stomach, cutting off the orgasm his nerves were beginning to scream for.

“Shh, quiet Bakakawa,” Oikawa nodded, drawing in a quick breath through his nose as he bit the inside of his cheek. The sharp pain distracting him from the moan he wanted to scream out when Iwaizumi released the tight hold and began his torturous pace up and down Oikawa. His thumb nail lightly dragging up the vein on the underside until it reached the tip where it circled over the slit to collected the precum again before dragging back down again. Shuddering his knees shook, forcing Oikawa to shift and lift them up under the blanket before Makki or Mattsun glanced over and noticed.

“Does the idea of getting caught excite you that much?” Oikawa nodded as unnoticeably as he could, his lashes fluttering as he forced his eyes to stay open and focus in the direction of the screen. He was long past actually seeing the movie now, the lights and colors blurred together in a sea of unfocused, arousal haze as he fought back the noises he wished he could release without restraint. “You’re so close already,” Iwaizumi’s softly, below whispered words definitely were not helping his restraint.

“Iwa-chan... Please,” he hoped to any god that was bothering to listen that he’d said that quieter than it had sounded inside his own ears. The other two seemed into the movie still so he guessed his prayer was answered. 

The burning heat was almost unbearable now, the slow pace, experienced movements and thrill of getting caught any second bringing his to the edge of orgasm much faster than he’d thought was possible. A light sheen of sweat collecting along the base of his neck and along his hairline, arms and knees shaking more and more as the seconds ticked down to him spilling over. Breaths hitching in and out as he tried to intake enough oxygen to remain silent but not pass out when he finally came.

“Please what?” Oikawa cursed inside his mind, screaming the words out as he bit into his cheek again and lolled his head towards Iwaizumi, fixing him with a dark, lust filled and almost completely wrecked face. 

“You wanna come?” Oikawa huffed softly in an answer, eyes falling shut for a second when Iwaizumi gave a quick flick of his wrist, hips bucking up a bit off the couch before he could stop himself. The sound of an action scene drawing his attention enough to blink his eyes open again and turn towards the T.V.. Iwaizumi shuffled even closer, leaning into Oikawa’s shoulder enough that Oikawa could feel the radiating heat off of him through the material of his sweater. Hot, wet breath passing through the air into his ear as Iwaizumi whispered, “Then do it. Quietly,” as he flicked his wrist quickly, fingers ribbing over the tip one by one up and down with each jerk. 

Once, twice, and then he was coming over the edge, over Iwaizumi’s hand that continued to slowly slide over him as his intense oragsm overtook him. Oikawa gasped, drawing the curious eyes of Makki and Mattsun as he tried to cover it with a cough. Iwaizumi quickly yanked his hand away and pretended to pound on his back, he was actually wiping the sticky sum all over the back of Oikawa’s sweater.

“You alright Oikawa?” Mattsun’s sleepy drawl filtered through the fake coughing Oikawa was still forcing to cover his shudders and hard breathing as his body started to cool, nerves beginning to settle.

“Ye-yeah just gotta, uhm, take a piss,” He stood too fast, muscles still buzzing with shaky pleasure and Iwaizumi had to help push him to a stand before he stumbled out of the room towards the bathroom down the hall. Iwaizumi watched him leave, hopefully keeping the smug look off his face enough to hide any suspicion, before looking back at his friends who stared directly at him and not the disappearing form of Oikawa.

“He alright?” Makki raised an eyebrow as he asked, Mattsun just grinning.

“Yup, he’s perfect,” A snicker from Mattsun made Iwaizumi realize his words. Shooting them a dark glare he spoke up again. “You tell him I said that and you’ll regret it,” Makki snorted, sending a fake as hell salute his way before turning back to the screen in front of them. Mattsun watched him for another few minutes, a shit eating but somehow still lazy smirk resting across his lips, before also returning to the last half of their movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: #59 iwaoi for the kink meme? - “Better be quiet or they’ll hear you.”


End file.
